Kurt and Grace
by spygirl0009
Summary: Kurt and Grace are a couple everything is doing great with them, suddenly something tragic happen to Grace she became blind would she give up singng? Will Kurt stand by her and help her? Read  and found out! Good Reviews and Good comments please!


(At a café Grace is sitting down on a chair and she is drinking hot chocolate and Rachel is sitting across from her and Rachel is drinking coffee)  
>Rachel: Where are our boyfriends at?<p>

Grace: They will be here soon

Rachel sighs: So what are you and Kurt doing tonight?

Grace: Hanging in his room

Rachel: And

Grace blushes: Rachel

(Rachel laughs and Rachel looks up and sees Finn and Kurt walking towards them)  
>Rachel: It's about time<p>

Finn: Hey sorry (Finn and Rachel kiss and he sat next to her)

Kurt: Hey sweetie (He kisses the top of Grace head and sat next to her)  
>Grace smiling at Kurt: Hey (She kisses his cheek and they held hands)<br>Rachel: Where were you two?

Finn put his arm around her shoulders: Stuff

Rachel looks at Finn: Stuff?

Grace look at Kurt confused: What kind of stuff?

Kurt shrugs: Guy's stuff

Grace: Oh I know!(Kurt looks at Grace) You got me a Christmas gift!

Kurt eyes are wide: Um

Rachel gasps and smiles at Finn: Finn you got me a gift too!

Finn: Um… um

Grace: Aw Kurt! (Grace hugs Kurt and Kurt sighs and hugs her back)  
>Rachel: You are the best boyfriend! (Rachel hugs Finn)<br>(Kurt and Finn look at each other and shook their heads)  
>(At night at Kurt bedroom Kurt and Grace are cuddling on his bed Kurt has his arms around her and Grace is resting her head against his chest)<br>Grace: Kurt

Kurt: Yes sweetie

Grace sat up and looks at him with a smile on her face

Kurt laughs and put his arm around her waist: Well?

Grace giggles: Can I have my Christmas present now

Kurt grins at her: Your Christmas present?

Grace: Kurt!

Kurt laughs: Honey how you know that if I got you a gift?

Grace: Well I knew today you were lying that you and Finn did guy's stuff

Kurt: Man you are good

Grace: I know (They kiss) Now can I have my present?

Kurt laughs: My, my look at you, you are like a kid

Grace put a pout face on: Please

Kurt: Fine

Grace: Yeah, my pout face work!

Kurt grins: Just wait one day it won't work

(Grace sticks her tongue at him and Kurt winks at her and he got out of bed and went open his closet and he took out Grace gift)  
>Kurt: Wait, wait if I will hand your gift where is my gift?<p>

Grace: Oops

Kurt look at Grace shock: You didn't give me a gift?

Grace laughs: Gotcha  
>(Kurt rolls his eyes)<p>

(Grace went inside her purse and got Kurt gift out)

(Grace and Kurt handed their gifts towards each other)  
>Kurt: You open your first<p>

Grace: Okay! (She open her gift and there was a bracelet on the front of the bracelet was a heart and she looks behind the heart and it say Kurt and Grace forever and Grace smile and behind the bracelet was a star and she looks behind the star and it say You are my number one Star Grace I love you, love Kurt)

Grace has happy tears in her eyes: OH Kurt I love it! (She hugs him and Kurt smile and he hugs her back) Thank you Kurt

Kurt: You are welcome (He kisses her and she kisses him back)  
>Grace: Can you help me put it on?<p>

Kurt: Of course beautiful (He put the bracelet on her right wrist)  
>Kurt: Shall I open mine next?<p>

(Grace nod her head)  
>(Kurt opens his gift and there was a photo album he open the photo album and there are pictures of Him and Grace holding hands, hugging each other, there was one picture in the Glee room Kurt is sitting down and Grace is sitting on his lap and they are holding hands)<br>Kurt: WOW! Love it! Thanks sweetie (They kiss)  
>Grace: Welcome<p>

(Grace look at the clock)  
>Grace: Oh Kurt<p>

Kurt: What?

Grace: I have to go (She grabs her purse and left the room and Kurt quickly follows her and Kurt grabs her hand and stop her)  
>Kurt grins at her: I don't think so<p>

Grace smirks and put her hands on her hips: Oh really

(Kurt nod his head)  
>Grace smile and sings: I really can't stay<p>

Kurt smile and sings: But baby its cold outside

Grace sings: I got to go away

Kurt sings: But baby its cold outside

Grace sings: This evening has been

Kurt grins at her and sings: Ben hoping that you'd drop in

Grace blushes and smiles and sings: So very nice

Kurt walk towards her and he sings: I'll hold your hands (He held her hands) they're just like ice!

Grace sings: My mother will start to worry

Kurt put his hand on her cheek and he sings: Beautiful what's your hurry?

Grace sings: And my father will be pacing the floor

(Kurt grabs her hand and he led her to the fireplace)  
>Kurt sings: Listen to the fireplace roar<p>

Grace sings: So really I'd better scurry

Kurt shook his head and he grins and he sings: Beautiful please don't hurry

Grace sings: Well maybe just a half a drink more

(Kurt nod his head and he grab Grace hand and led her in the kitchen and Kurt pulls out two glasses and put on the counter and he walk towards the refrigerator and he pulls out chocolate milk)  
>Kurt sings: Put some records on while I pour (He pours their drinks)<br>Grace sings: The neighbors might think

Kurt looks at Grace and he sings: Baby it's bad out there

Grace look at her drink and she sings: Say what's in this drink?

Kurt sings: No cabs to be had out there

(Grace sighs and she walks out of the kitchen and Kurt follows her in the living room)  
>Grace sings: I wish I knew how<p>

Kurt smile at her and he look at her eyes and he sings: Your eyes are like starlight now

Grace blushes and she put her winter hat on and she sings: To break the spell

(Kurt laughs and he walks up to her)  
>Kurt sings: I'll take your hat (He took off her hat) your hair looks swell<p>

(Grace went to sit on the couch)  
>Grace shook her head and sings: I ought to say No, No, No Sir!<p>

Kurt smirks and went too sat next to her and he sings: Mind if I move in closer? (He moves closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder)  
>Grace smile at him and she sings: At least I'm gonna say that I tried<p>

Kurt put his hand on his heart and he sings: What's the sense of hurting my pride?

Grace giggles and she sings: I really can't stay

Kurt sings: Baby don't hold out

Grace and Kurt sings: Aw baby its cold outside

(Kurt and Grace kiss)  
>Grace broke the kiss and she gets off the couch<br>Grace sings: I simply must go (She walks towards the front door)  
>(Kurt quickly ran in front of her and he block the door)<br>Kurt sings: But baby its cold outside

Grace sings: The answer is no

Kurt grins and sings: But baby its cold outside

Grace sings: This welcome has been

Kurt smiles at her and sings: How lucky you dropped in

Grace smiles at him and sings: So nice and warm

(Kurt grabs her hand and led her to the window)  
>Kurt sings: Look out the window (He points the window) at the storm<p>

Grace sings: My sister will be suspicious

Kurt grins and he looks at her lips and he sings: Gosh your lips look delicious

Grace blushes and sings: My brother will be there at the door

Kurt sings: Waves upon a tropical shore

Grace walks away from him and sings: My maiden Aunt's mind vicious

Kurt smirks and he walks behind her and sings: Oooo your lips are delicious

Grace sings: Well maybe just a cigarette more

Kurt sings: Never such a blizzard before

Grace sings: I got to home

Kurt held her hand and sings: But baby you'll freeze out there

Grace smile and sings: Say led me my coat

Kurt shook his head and he grins at her and he sings: It's up your knees out there

Grace sings: You've really been grand (She held his hand)  
>Kurt smiles at her and sings: I thrill when you touch my hand<p>

Grace smiles at him and sings: But don't you see?

Kurt pretends he looks hurt and he sings: How can you do this thing to me?

Grace giggles and sings: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Kurt sings: Think of my life long sorrow

Grace: At least there will be plenty implied

Kurt sings: If you caught pneumonia and died

(Kurt grabs Grace hand and he led her to the couch and Kurt sat down on the couch)  
>Grace sings: I really can't stay<p>

Kurt grins at her and he sings: Get over that old doubt (He pulls her on his lap)

Grace sings: Aw baby its cold outside

Kurt sings: Ooo baby its cold outside

(Kurt and Grace lean towards each other and they kiss for a long time)  
>Grace smile at Kurt: Ok you win<p>

Kurt laughs and smiles at her: Sweetie I always win

(They laugh and they kiss again)

(One month later)

(At Kurt room Kurt is watching TV suddenly Burt came in)  
>Kurt looks at Burt: Hey Dad<p>

Burt sighs: Son I need to tell you something

Kurt: Okay (He shuts the TV of)  
>(Burt sat next to Kurt)<br>Kurt: What is it?

Burt: I just got a phone call from Sandra

Kurt: Is everything ok?

Burt look at Kurt: There's been an accident  
>Kurt looks at Burt: What kind of accident?<p>

Burt: A car accident Sandra and Grace got a very bad car accident

Kurt: Is Grace okay?

(Burt looks at Kurt sadly)

Kurt: Dad! Please tell me!

Burt: Son Grace is blind (Kurt look at him) And it is permitted

Kurt has tears in his eyes: No! Not my Grace! NO!

(Burt held Kurt in his arms)  
>(Later on the day at the hospital Kurt is in Grace room and Grace is knock out and Kurt has tears in his eyes and he grab her hand and held it)<br>Kurt sighs: Hey sweetie I'm going be right here when you wake up (He is crying) Sweetie I really need you to wake up I need you honey (He leans down and he kisses her forehead and he look at her sadly)

Kurt sighs and he sings: I touch your hands (He held her hands and rubs them) and my heart grows strong, like a pair of birds that burst with song my eyes look down at your lovely face (Kurt looks at her face) And I hold a world , in my embrace

Kurt sings: Younger than springtime are you softer than starlight, are you warmer than winds of June (He leans towards her and he is stroking her hair) Are the gentle lips you gave me , gayer than laughter, are you sweeter than music, are you, angel and lover, heaven, and earth are you to me

Kurt looks at Grace sadly and he sings: And when your youth, and joy invade my arms, and fill my heart as now they do , then younger than springtime am I , Gayer than laughter , am I , Angel and lover , heaven and earth am I with you!

Kurt sings: And when your vault, and joy invade my arms and fill my heart as now they do

Kurt looks at Grace and he has tears in his eyes and he sings: Then younger than springtime am I, Gayer than laughter am I, Angel and lover, heaven and earth Am I with you (He leans towards Grace and he kiss her forehead)  
>Kurt is crying: Oh Grace (He held her hand and he kiss it and he put his head down and start crying)<p>

(Suddenly Kurt felt Grace hand is moving Kurt look up)  
>Kurt looks at Grace: Grace?<p>

Grace eyes are close: Kurt?

Kurt: Yes sweetie, I'm here (He kisses her forehead)

Grace opens her eyes and she looks around and doesn't see anything

Grace: Kurt! Where are you?

(Kurt sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders)  
>Kurt: Right here sweetie<p>

Grace: Why can't I see?

Kurt sighs: Honey you been in a car accident and the reason why you can't see because…. You are blind

Grace eyes are wide: Oh then I will be cure right? (Kurt looks at Grace sadly) Kurt

Kurt: Grace it's permitted

Grace shook her head: No it's not! That's not true Kurt!

(Kurt bit his lip down so he won't cry)

Grace: I will see again! I'm not blind! (She is crying)

(Kurt pulls her in his arms and he held her and he rubs her back and he sighs he has tears in his eyes)

(One week later)  
>(In Grace Bedroom, Grace is sitting on her bed and Sandra came in)<br>Sandra: Honey you need anything?

Grace shook her head: No mom

Sandra: Grace honey, tomorrow you are going back to school

(Grace sighs and shook her head)

(Suddenly the front door knocks)  
>(Sandra went to answer the door and there was Kurt)<p>

Sandra: Hi Kurt

Kurt: Hello how is Grace?

Sandra: The same

Kurt sighs: May I see her?

Sandra: Go right ahead

(In Grace room, Grace walk slowly towards the window and she put her hand on the window Kurt came in and Kurt look at her sadly)

Kurt: Hey sweetie

(Grace turns around)  
>Grace: Hi<p>

(Kurt walks towards her and he hugs her and Grace hugs him back)

Kurt: How you are feeling?

Grace: What you think how I feel

Kurt: Sorry I ask

Grace: No Kurt I'm sorry I shouldn't been rude

(Kurt smile at her and he leans down and he kisses her forehead)

Grace: I miss you

Kurt grins at her: I'm right here

Grace: No I meant I miss your face

Kurt looks at Grace sadly: Sweetie

(Grace walks past Kurt suddenly she trip over the rug and Kurt caught her in time and he lift Grace up and led her on her bed and sat her down and he sat next to her and he held her hand)

Grace: My mom told me I have to go back to school tomorrow

Kurt: That's great sweetie! We all miss you at school

Grace sighs: Kurt

Kurt: Yes sweetie?

Grace: Can you stay for dinner?

Kurt nods his head: Sure

(Grace lifts her hand up and tries to put her hand on his cheek and Kurt help her and he put her hand on his cheek and Grace smile and Kurt smile at her back and he kisses her forehead)

(At dinner Grace is sitting on a chair and Kurt is sitting next to her and he is cutting her food up for her)

Grace: Kurt where is my mom?

Kurt: She had to go to work but don't you worry sweetie I'm right here

Grace sighs: I'm hungry

Kurt laughs: Okay (He picks her fork up and he grab her hand and he put the fork in her hand) You want me to feed you?

Grace: Kurt I'm not a baby I could feed myself

Kurt sighs: Fine

(Grace put her fork down and she is trying to found her food and Kurt notice it)  
>Grace: Kurt<p>

(Kurt helps her and he feed the food to her)

(Later at night on the couch Grace is lying on the couch and Kurt is sitting next to her and Grace has her head resting on his lap and Kurt has his arm around her waist and he has his other hand stroking her hair)

(Grace yawns)

Kurt: Let's get you to bed sweetie

Grace: I'm not tired

Kurt grins: Really? Then why were you yawing if you are not tired?

(Grace shrugs)

Kurt: Let's get you to bed (He lifts her up like a bridle style and led her to her bedroom)  
>(The next day)<p>

(At school in the hallway Grace is holding on Kurt arm as they are walking)

Kurt: Okay sweetie now its Glee club meeting!

(Grace stop walking and Kurt notice it)

Kurt: Grace? Honey

Grace: I'm not going

Kurt: Sweetie everyone miss you it's going be fun

Grace sighs: Fine!

(Kurt sighs and he grabs her hand and led her to the Glee room)  
>(In the Glee room)<p>

Rachel: Grace! (She hugs Grace) So glad you are back!

Grace put on a fake smile: Hey

Rachel: OH my god you should sing today!

(Grace bit her lip down)  
>Mercedes: Yeah Grace you should!<p>

Grace: Um

Will came in: Ok (He sees Grace) Hey Grace welcome back!

Grace nod her head and Kurt led her to a seat and she sat down and Kurt sat next to her

Will: We have all miss you Grace

(Everyone clap and cheer)

Will: Now Grace how would you like to sing

Grace: Um no thank you

(Kurt looks at her)

Will: Why not?

Grace: I just can't

Rachel: Why not Grace?

Grace: Rachel I just say I can't! Alright!

(Everyone just look at her)  
>Grace sighs: Kurt<p>

Kurt held her hand: Right here sweetie

Grace: Can you take me home please?

(Kurt looks at Will and Will nod his head at Kurt)  
>Kurt: Sure sweetie (Kurt helps her out of the chair and he led her out of the room)<p>

(At night at Grace house in the living room Kurt is sitting on the couch and he is watching TV)

(Grace came in slowly)  
>Grace: Kurt<p>

(Kurt turns around and notices her and he quickly helps her)  
>Kurt: Come here sweetie (He led her to the couch)<br>Grace: I'm fine Kurt

Kurt: The couch is right here

Grace: Got it (She sat down on the couch slowly)

(Kurt sighs and he sat next to her)

Kurt: SO

Grace: So?

Kurt: Are you going to tell me what that was in school today?

Grace: What you mean?

Kurt: Come on Grace in the Glee room today you didn't want to sing

Grace shrugs: Maybe I don't want to sing anymore

Kurt: What?

Grace: I said I don't want to sing anymore

Kurt: Grace I don't believe that you love to sing your dream is to become a Broadway star

Grace: I don't want you to love me

Kurt: What you mean?

Grace: I don't want you to love me because you feel sorry for me

Kurt: Grace I love you for the bottom of my heart

Grace: I don't want that kind of love

(Kurt sighs and shook his head)

Grace: I don't want you to carry my school books, help me to walk around; cut my foot up (She sighs) soon my eyes will clear up

Kurt: Your eyes are not going to clear up

Grace: Yes they will! I'm going to see again!

Kurt: You're not going to see again!

Grace: I will! I will!(Grace gets off the couch)  
>(Kurt gets off the couch)<p>

Kurt grabs her arm gentle: Grace

Grace pulls his hand away from her: Let me go!

(Grace bumps into a table and Kurt turns her around to face him)  
>Kurt put his hands on her shoulders: Listen to me Grace; you are a human being you got to accept this! You can't run away from it! You can't hide from it, and you can't change it, it simply is, it's permitted<p>

Grace sighs and she has tears in her eyes: I know

(Kurt pulls her in his arms and he held her and he kisses the top of her head)

(Later at night in Grace bedroom Grace and Kurt are lying in her bed and Kurt is holding her in his arms and Grace is resting her head on his chest)  
>Grace: Kurt<p>

Kurt: Yes sweetie?

Grace: Can you sing to me?

Kurt smile: Of course (He kisses the top of her head)

Kurt sings: Go to sleep slumber deep little one oh sleep while I watch here (Kurt look down and sees Grace eyes are heavy)

Kurt is stroking her hair and he sings: Dream and rest that is best did you hear the stars from shinning in the sky (Grace close her eyes and she is sleeping)  
>Kurt smiling at her and he kisses the top of her head and sings: Go to sleep slumber deep, little one oh sleep while I watch here, dream and rest that is best did you hear the stars from shinning in the sky (Kurt look down and he sees Grace sound asleep and Kurt quietly get out of her bed and he tuck her in)<p>

Kurt leans down and kisses her forehead and he whisper: I love you Grace (He shuts the light off and he look at Grace one last time and he left the room)

(The next day)  
>(At the park Rachel and Grace are walking while Finn and Kurt sitting on the bench)<br>Rachel: Grace

Grace: Yeah

Rachel: Kurt told me and Finn that you don't want to sing anymore

Grace sighs

Rachel looks at Grace sadly: Why would you even said that

Grace: I just don't want to sing anymore

Rachel: Grace is this about….. That you are blind

Grace has tears in her eyes: Rachel

Rachel: You should never give up singing you enjoy singing

Grace sighs: I think it's best for me not to sing anymore

Rachel shook her head: No it's not

Grace: Let me ask you something Rachel if you became blind and it's permitted would you keep on singing

Rachel: Of course I would keep on singing I would never give up my dream

Grace: You don't understand

(Rachel looks at Grace sadly)

(Back at Kurt and Finn sitting on the bench)  
>Finn: So how are you with this whole thing?<p>

Kurt sighs: I'm doing okay; I just want to help her

Finn nodding his head: I just can't believe she doesn't want to sing anymore

Kurt: Me either

(Rachel and Grace came back)  
>Kurt gets off the bench and walks up to Grace<p>

Kurt: Hey sweetie did you had a nice walk?

Grace: Yeah

Kurt: That's good (He kisses her forehead)  
>Grace: Kurt<p>

Kurt: Yeah honey?

Grace: Can you take me home?

Kurt: Oh okay you feel alright?

Grace: I'm just tired

Kurt: Okay see you later guys (Kurt put his arm around Grace waist and led her away from the park)

Rachel: We need to help Grace

Finn: How?

Rachel: We have to help her to sing again

Finn: I agree

(At Night)

(At Grace house in her bedroom she is sitting on her bed suddenly someone is knocking at her door)  
>Grace: Come in<p>

Rachel came in: Hey Grace

Grace: Rachel? What you doing here?

Rachel sat next to Grace: I want to talk to you

Grace: About what?

Rachel: Grace what does Kurt thinks about this whole thing that you won't sing anymore?

Grace sighs and shrugs: When I first told him I think he was upset and shock he knows that I love to sing very much

Rachel nodding her head: We all know you love to sing

Grace: Rachel please don't

Rachel: Grace just listen

(Grace sighs)

Rachel sings: A dream is a wish when your heart makes, when your fast asleep in dreams you will lose your heartaches whatever you wish for you keep

(Grace listing to the words as Rachel is signing)

Rachel sings: Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true

(Grace has tears in her eyes)

Rachel gives a small smile to Grace

Rachel put a hand on Grace shoulder and sings: No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true

(Grace is crying and Rachel hugs her)  
>Rachel: Don't give up your dream Grace, never give up<p>

(Grace sniffs and cries harder and Rachel pats Grace back)

(The next day at the school)  
>(Grace has her hand on the wall as she is walking and Grace walks into the auditorium and Grace sighs and walks in slowly to make sure she want trip suddenly she bumps into the stage and Grace has a sad smile and she put her hand on the stage)<br>Kurt came in: Grace? What you doing?

(Kurt walks in front of her and stands in front of her)

Grace: Kurt I been thinking

Kurt: About?

Grace: That I'm going to sing again

(Kurt was about to answer her)  
>Grace: I want to practiced in here and when I go on the steps I don't want you to help me I want to do it on my own<p>

Kurt sighs: Honey that's impossible you need help to walk to the steps

Grace: Kurt listen

(Kurt looks at her)  
>Grace: I don't want to give up singing<p>

Kurt: But

Grace: I have to try, and I also need your help

(Grace lifts her hand up and put it on Kurt cheek and Kurt sighs and he pulls her in his arms and he held her)

(The next day at the auditorium Kurt and Grace are there)

Kurt: Okay sweetie let's practiced walking to the steps

(Grace nodding her head)

(Kurt stands behind her and put his hands on her shoulders)  
>Kurt: Now close your eyes and as you are walking count to 5<p>

(Grace closed her eyes and she slowly walk towards the steps of the stairs and she is counting suddenly she trips on the first step)

(Kurt quickly helps her to stand up)  
>Kurt: You okay?<p>

Grace: Again

(Kurt led her to the center and Grace walks slowly towards the steps than she trips over the first step again and Kurt helps her to stand up)  
>Grace: Again!<p>

(Kurt sighs and he led her to the center again but she kept tripping over the first step)

(Later on the day the auditorium Grace is sitting on the chair she is looking sad Kurt came in and he lifts her up and he sat on the chair and puts her on his lap)  
>Kurt sighs: This isn't working<p>

Grace: I just need some time

Kurt: No! I don't want you to get hurt

Grace: Kurt

Kurt held her hand: Look honey, we try it didn't work this has to stop

Grace: What about me singing?

Kurt: You could still sing sweetie, I don't think you shouldn't sing on stage without people helping you to walk

(Kurt puts Grace head on his shoulder and he leans down and kisses her forehead)  
>(One week later the Glee club is in the auditorium Grace and Kurt are sitting next to each other and Finn and Rachel are sitting behind them)<br>Will: Alright guys who wants to sing first?

Mercedes: I will

Will: Ok

(Mercedes walks up to the stage while she is walking Grace whisper into Kurt ear)  
>Grace: Kurt I have to use the bathroom<br>Kurt: Ok sweetie (Kurt helps her out of her seat)  
>Rachel: I will go with you Grace<p>

Grace: Thank you Rachel

(Grace held onto Rachel arm and they left to use the bathroom)

(In the Girls bathroom)  
>Rachel: Are you nervous?<p>

Grace: A little I hope I won't trip

Rachel: You'll be fine did you tell Kurt?

Grace shook her head: No I want him be surprise

Rachel smile: He will be surprise! And going be proud of you

(Grace laughs)

Rachel: You ready?

Grace: Yup!

(Back at the auditorium Mercedes finish singing and went back to sit down Rachel came in and sat next to Finn and Kurt look at her)  
>Kurt: Where is Grace?<p>

Rachel: She will be coming

Kurt: Rachel you left her by herself! She needs someone to help her

Rachel: Kurt she told me she is fine

Will: Alright who is next?

Grace came in: Me

(Everyone turns around and sees Grace)

Will: OK Grace

(Grace sighs and she walks slowly)

(Kurt watch her carefully incase she will trip)

Kurt: Grace

(Grace was in front of the steps she was about to go on the first step but she trips on the first step)

(Kurt was about to help her)  
>Finn: Kurt she wants to do it by herself<p>

(Kurt sighs and he looks at Grace)

(Grace got up and she walks up to the steps and she didn't trip this time and she walks on stage and she is standing center on stage)

Grace sighs: Hi guys, weeks and a month ago I told Kurt and all of you that I'm going to give up singing (She sighs) I couldn't believe I said that I know that Kurt didn't believe it he knows that I love to sing (Kurt is smiling at her sadly) When I first became blind in my back of my head all I kept thinking about my life is going to stop, like I'm thinking I'm blind I can't do anything anymore

(The Glee club looks at her sadly)

Grace: Even If I'm blind I could still do stuff , like singing I should never give up singing so today I'm going sing somewhere over the rainbow and Kurt(Kurt look at her) This is for you (Kurt smile)

Grace sings: Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby, somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

(Kurt looks at her teary)

Grace sings: Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me

(Kurt wipes his tears off)

Grace has tears in her eyes and sings: Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly, Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?

Grace sighs and sings: If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why, oh why can't I?

(All the Glee club stood up and clap and cheer for her)

(Grace is smiling suddenly she felt someone lift her up in his arms and Grace smile she knows it is Kurt and Kurt smiling towards her and Grace smile and she lifts her hand up and put it on his cheek and she felt tears on his cheek and Grace wipes them off and Kurt lean towards her and he kiss her and Grace kiss him back and then they hug)  
>Kurt: I'm proud of you Grace<p>

(Grace smile)

Kurt: I love you sweetie

Grace: I love you to

(They kiss again and hug)

Okay I really hope you will love this story! I work very hard on it! Please do not get mad that Kurt isn't gay! Please read and review!Good reviews and good comments please! I really don't want bad comments please! Just Good comments =]


End file.
